memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Stargazer
|Registry = NCC-2893 |owner = Federation |operator = Starfleet |Affiliation = |Status = Recovered |Datestatus = 2364 |image2 = |imagecap2 = |Logo = }} The USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) was a Federation starship operated by Starfleet in the 24th century . Service history Daithan Ruhalter's command In the early 2330s, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard served as a bridge officer aboard the Stargazer. He would later describe the starship as an "overworked, underpowered vessel, always on the verge of flying apart at the seems. " During Picard's service as a bridge officer, the Stargazer was assigned a diplomatic mission to the planet Raimon. Picard was chosen to represent the Federation in attending the death celebration of Primarch Gaspadral. He developed a close relationship with the entire royal family, including the incoming Primarch Sarlis Gaspadral and his five-year-old daughter, Lutina Gaspadral . Jean-Luc Picard's command In 2333, Starfleet Command appointed Picard as the Stargazer s commanding officer, following his quick thinking in assuming command of the bridge when the ship's captain was killed and the first officer was injured . Picard would hold the post for twenty-two years, during which time many officers served beneath him, including Jack Crusher and weapons officer Vigo. The Stargazer saw action during the Cardassian Wars. During one mission, Picard and the Stargazer were ordered to Sector 21503 to make a truce offering to the Cardassians. After establishing contact with a Cardassian warship, Picard had the Stargazer lower her shields as a sign of goodwill. The goodwill was not returned however, as the warship was able to take out most of the Stargazer s weapons and damage its impulse engines, before the starship was able to regroup and flee . In 2354, Jack Crusher was killed on an away mission. Picard brought his friend's body back to his widow, Beverly, and five-year-old son, Wesley In the same year, the Stargazer visited the planet Chalna . The Battle of Maxia In 2355, the Stargazer was travelling through the Maxia Zeta system when it was attacked and heavily damaged by an unidentified starship. Picard was able to devise the "Picard Maneuver", a "save our skins maneuver", which destroyed the attacking vessel. However, severe damage had been sustained to the Stargazer, including the fire suppression systems, which meant that fire was raging out of control. Picard ordered his crew to abandon ship via shuttlecraft and they spent weeks limping through towards Federation space at impulse power before they were rescued. The Ferengi referred to this as "The Battle of Maxia". Following Picard's return to Federation space, he was court martialed for the loss of the Stargazer, which was zealously prosecuted by Phillipa Louvois. In the end, Picard was absolved of all charges and was free to resume his career . Recovery In 2364, the wreck of the Stargazer was found by Ferengi DaiMon Bok. Bok immediately saw the potential for revenge against Picard for the death of his son, who had commanded the attacking vessel in the Maxia Zeta system, nine years earlier. In his first act, Bok falsified the Stargazer s logs to indicate that Picard has committed an unprovoked attack against the Ferengi vessel. Then, Bok obtained some illegal "thought makers", placing the receiving unit in Picard's old quarters. He then sent a message to the Federation that he had indeed retrieved the Stargazer and Starfleet Command dispatched Picard, now commanding the , to take possession. Immediately following the Enterprise s arrival, Bok began using the "thought makers" to make Picard relive the Battle of Maxia via hallucinations, making him believe that he was suffering a mental breakdown as the "truth" in the ship's logs were revealed. The culmination was with Picard transporting aboard the Stargazer, fully believing that he was back in the battle and believing the Enterprise to be the attacking vessel. Before Picard was able to perform his famous maneuver, Commander William T. Riker was able to discover the "thought maker" and destroy it. Bok was arrested by First Officer Kozago for performing an improfitable action, and he allowed the Enterprise to take the Stargazer. The Enterprise towed the recovered vessel to Xendi Starbase 9. Appendices Notes and references External links * * category:Federation starships category:Constellation class starships